


Fix

by Midnyt_Tyr



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 04:43:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12904311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnyt_Tyr/pseuds/Midnyt_Tyr
Summary: An original story I wrote when I was feeling.... pent up. It's my first story that I wrote where the POV character could be either male or female. Hope you enjoy!





	Fix

I squint at the sudden brightness of the phone screen. It's almost midnight and I have to fucking work tomorrow. I should be asleep. I need to be asleep, but sleep wants nothing to do with me. My right leg won't stop bouncing and it's a miracle I was able to drive safely. My every nerve is on edge. I've been chewing the inside of my lower lip for hours and my palms become sweaty if I grip anything. I can't concentrate on anything and I'm pretty sure my blood pressure is through the roof.

*'I'm just a phone call away, darlin'.' *

That honey-saturated drawl rings through my head and my pulse quickens for a brief second. My body tenses for just one second, but it's enough to tell me *exactly* what I want. My mouth, once dry, begins to water, like a starving man seeing food being placed in front of him. I'm starving and I want to devour all I see before me. No...

I want to *be* devoured.

I know I'm where I need to be. I just need to make the call. Make sure my presence is welcomed. Make sure I'm not being a burden. Just dial the fucking numbers...

I look outside the passenger window. The rain's picked up, but I can see the house just fine. A light comes on from inside and that familiar tug returns, trying to force my legs to move me towards it. Dial the number. Dial it!

My phone rings.

Without looking at it, I answer it, my eyes locked on that one illuminated window.

"Hello?"

"Bonsoir, darlin'. I hope I didn't wake you." his deep voice answers.

I sighed, probably louder than I meant to. My brain needed a second. I was like an addict, desperately needing a fix that was just within reach. I've located that drug, his voice is the needle piercing my skin, my vein. Now, I just needed to plunge...

"I'm sorry I interrupted you. Go back to sleep. I'll talk to you-"

"No!" I rasped. Hell, I probably sounded like I had been sleeping. My blood was pounding in my ears. My loins were beginning to throb. Nothing I did to myself even began to give me this reaction, but his voice was able to stir my body like this. I needed him.

"Everything alright?" he asked.

"No. I'm... I'm outside."

Silence for a few seconds as he processed what I was saying. He asked why, if I was ok, if I was in trouble or something. I chuckled.

"I, uh, need you. I can't sleep. I haven't eaten today, at all. I've been jittery. Nothing feels right. I'm exhausted, but I'm too wired or stressed or whatever to rest." I leaned back against the headrest and closed my eyes. "I thought I was craving nicotine, but every cigarette I smoked just left a bad taste in my mouth. Everything I thought I wanted to do felt... wrong." 

"Are you gonna come in or are you gonna sit in your car all night?"

I looked back to the window to see him standing in it, curtains pulled back so I could see his tall, broad build and pale skin beckon me to him. I killed the engine.

"I want you." I said. He said nothing, just stared at me through his window, through the rain, through my window and through me. "I *need* you. I need to feel you. I need to taste you and be devoured by you. I need to feel you weighing me down, trapping me underneath you. I need you to control me. I need you to tell me when to breathe, when to be silent, when to cry, when to cum. I need you so badly..." my voice began to crack. Was I crying?

"Come inside. I'm here. I'll be waiting." 

*Click.*

I don't remember getting out of my car. I don't remember walking through the pouring rain to his doorstep. I don't remember opening his door or discarding my wet shoes and jacket at the front. My brain shut off when he hung up and didn't click back on until his arms were wrapping around me. He gave me tight hug, burying the side of my face in the red curls on his chest as he chuckled.

"You look like a wet pup, cher. Let's dry you off."

"No... Now. I need you now." My voice came out in a whisper. I was shaking like a leaf. He probably thought I was freezing, but I was just, for lack of a better word, tweeking. I leaned in to kiss him and he moved away from me, his eyes stern, piercing green orbs cutting into me like a dagger. Heh, orbs. Cutting. Daggers. That sounds stupid. I sound stupid. Oh God, I can't think. I can't breathe.

He took my hand and pulled me to his bathroom, grabbing a dry towel and rubbing me down. "Take off everything, drawers, britches, socks, shoes. I want you nude yesterday." I obeyed. I moved a little too quick and slipped trying to remove a shoe and sock at the same time. He caught me with one large hand and I swooned. Breathe. 

God, I was dripping and he knew it. I'm pretty sure he could *smell* it. Please, please just touch me. I need your lips on every inch of me, you tongue all over me, inside me, your fingers, caressing, searching, penetrating. I whimpered like a pathetic little puppy. He chuckled and shook his head.

"You look like a drug addict, cher. Come on. Let's get you to bed. Nothing too heavy tonight, I gotta work early. But, I will give you what you need. You okay to walk on your own?" 

I nodded slowly.

"I'll help you along, just in case." He draped my clothes over the side of the shower rail and spun me around, giving me a swift pat on the butt to get me moving. "One foot in front of the other, darlin'. There we go."

It seemed like an easy enough task, but he pressed himself against me, one arm wrapped around my chest, hand around my neck, squeezing just right while his other hand wandered my body, pinching my nipples, caressing my stomach to move down to my-

Oh God, please, yes!

He moved his hand away just before he touched me. I whined. He gave my ass a firm squeeze and slap.

"No whinin' or I'll stop."

I went completely silent. I needed this. He shoved me onto the bed, onto my stomach. As I began to rise, he crawled onto the bed and overtop of me, pinning me beneath him, holding my hands above my head, his rigid cock pressing against the back of my thigh. I wiggled, wanting to feel it between my thighs, my cheeks, somewhere where there were sensitive nerves. Fuck, flip me over and fuck my throat, I'll still cum untouched if you tell me to.

"Someone's feelin' a might bit randy, huh? What's got you all riled up t'night? Talk to me. Tell Daddy what's got you on edge."

I bit down on the pillow, grinding back against him and forward onto the bed, not that either gave me nearly enough friction. He moved one hand away from mine and brought it to my mouth, pushing two fingers into my mouth. I sucked them into my mouth with maybe a little too much enthusiasm. He laughed.

"My poor, starved, horny little pup. Daddy's got you. I know just what you need." He removed his fingers and rolled off of me. "On your back."

I rolled over like an obedient little bitch, spreading my legs wide. I tried to touch myself, but it felt... off. Even as mind-numbingly aroused as I was, it didn't feel pleasurable. Please, please help me. I need to cum so badly.

It's like he can hear me. He straddled my chest, moving his erection to my lips. It's so thick, so beautiful. I opened my mouth, tongue wet and restless and throat hungry for him, impatient. It's not like I could move anyway, but feeling him push into my mouth, down to my throat, felt like forever. I gagged lightly, tears forming in my eyes as I felt his fingers rub my hole. God, yes!

"Damn, cher. You were playing with yourself before you came to me, huh? Couldn't find a right rythym? Felt wrong?" he cooed as he slowly fucked my throat. "Well, don't worry. I know what you need. I just want to feel how hungry you are for it. Lord knows, you're sucking me like you're starvin'." His voice dropped an octave, going from giant teddy bear to dominating, powerful, Godly... 

I moaned around him as he plunged his fingers inside me and immediately rubbed that sweet spot inside of me. My entire body shuddered and I swear to God, Lucifer and every other deity I can think of, I fucking *came*!

"So soon? We're not done yet, cher. I want mine, too." He pulled out of my mouth and I gasped, sobbing. He moved down, situating himself between my thighs and readying himself. "And I'm gonna get it." he said, his voice almost a growl. He pushed his thick tip into me and-

There is a fucking God.

If I screamed, I didn't hear it. I just felt his hand over my mouth and him inside me, pushing so deep, hitting that spot that makes my body shake and moving beyond it, feeling him inside me, almost too deep, until he'd pull back a bit, his head pressing and rubbing that sweet spot and destroying me before moving forward again. He leaned down to shush me gently, telling me what a good pup I am, how good I make him feel, how lucky he is to have such an obedient bitch and that last statement made my eyes roll back and I shuddered violently, clenching around him.

He moaned, low and deep. "So good for me... You made Daddy feel *real* good, cher. You gonna cum again for me? Cum again for me, cher and I'll fill you up real good."

He pounded into me, removing his hand from my mouth and running it down my chest to pinch a nipple, then down farther to-

Oh my God, yes... finally!

I came again, so hard, I actually got him. Right on his face. He chuckled and licked my sex off of his lip and part of his cheek. 

"I love it when I get you off like that. When you can't control your body, when I push you and make you cum so hard that you make a right mess of the both of us. Naughty puppy. I should make you lick this up. Bad puppy." He pulled out and flipped me over, giving my ass a few hard slaps, before pulling my hips up and plunging back in. He loomed over me and shoved my shoulders down, completely pinning me and pounding me at the *perfect fucking angle*.

"That's it... Right. Fucking. There." he growled, slamming into me. It almost hurt. Almost. My mind was still reeling from my release. I was still dazed, floating in a fog of almost post-coital bliss, yet still aware that my body was still being ravaged by this demi-god of a man.

"Please... end me..." I rasped. He laughed. 

"I'll end you when I'm done with you... and I'll never be done with you. You are mine, just like I am yours. As long as you need me, I'll be here to give you want you need. I'm... ah! *Shit*!" He thrust to the hilt and emptied his seed deep inside, grunting with the force of his orgasm, filling me up, just like I needed. I screamed before I blacked out.

 

I awoke to my alarm going off. Fuck, was it that time already?

Groaning, I reached for my phone on my nightstand... But couldn't find the nightstand. The fuck?

I opened my eyes and looked around. I wasn't home? Oh, yeah. That's right... I smiled, reaching for my phone on *his* nightstand and turning off the alarm. He left me a text message.

*'Bonjour, mon cher. I hope you slept well. Your clothes are in the dryer. Help yourself to anything you want or need before you go to work. Also, I'd like to take you dinner tonight as a thank you for last night. I know a great Creole restaurant. Thoughts? Passez une merveilleuse journée, mon amour.'* 

I smiled. I'm beat, but I feel amazing. I dress, make myself a cup of coffee and text him back.

*'New phone, who dis? ;)'*

 

*-My Fix*


End file.
